


Swimsuit

by delicious-irony (deliciousirony)



Series: SPN Writing Prompt Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Summer, Supernatural Writing Challenge, Supernatural Writing Challenge July 2016, Swimsuits, lack of appropriate swimwear, pinch hit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicious-irony
Summary: The whole school is going swimming, but Cas discovers he has only got speedos. Tight speedos. Which wouldn't be a problem if a), they didn't leave so little to the imagination, and b), his best friend Dean weren't there as well, and, most importantly c), if he didn't have a ridiculously massiv crush on Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A pinch hit for the July round of the **[SPN Writing Challenge](http://spnwritingchallenge.tumblr.com)**. The theme was 'childhood' and the prompt was 'stuffed animal'.  
>  Come say hello to me on Tumblr at **delicious-irony.tumblr.com**! I tag all my writing with #delicious-irony writes.
> 
>  
> 
> _This hasn’t been beta’ed yet, but a very kind soul has agreed to do so, so hopefully I’ll get around to polishing this in the near future._  
> 

  


“I’ll see you at the lake in an hour then!” 

With that Dean waved and rode off on his bike. Castiel could only wave in return and hope that his plastered on smile did not look as fake as it felt. 

Castiel didn’t know how, but somehow the conversation had got away from him and now he had somehow agreed to join Dean Winchester and Friends ™ at the local lake for a swim. In an hour. Objectively, there was nothing wrong with this; they had shared some of their classes at school this year, and now summer was here and exams were over and soon they’d all be off on their various vacations. Except for Cas, whose parents had only moved here around mid-terms and who were not planning on going anywhere in the summer. There were way too many things to be taken care of in their newly acquired home. Being the new kid had meant relative social isolation at first, although for a much shorter time than Castiel had anticipated, and maybe somewhere deep inside, hoped. 

One more school year, and then he’d be free of getting this annoying mix of weird, descending and pitiful looks that seemed to follow Cas to every school he had attended so far. He was well aware that he came across as somewhat of a nerd, and he was too much of an introvert to correct his classmates’ perception of him. He assumed that if he let people know more about him, things might be different. He did not spend his free time only on studying for his AP classes; a lot of it was either spent reading or LARPing. 

Though he would have to look into local LARPing groups if he wanted to continue that particular hobby, since his old group was way too far away now. He his old group he had played a fallen angel, and he wondered whether he would find a group where he might be able to keep his character. He had not been very creative in naming “Cassiel”, but he had spent half his youth with the character, and he would be loath to see him go. 

On the other hand, letting people know that he spent his time reading and LARPing would probably not do much to make him look less of a nerd. More on the contrary. Still, he could tell people that his hobbies also included sports - wushu, to be exact, but again, he still had to look into finding a new place for that as well. His father had looked into it when he had brought up moving here and assured him that there were a couple of places in the area, but Castiel would have to check which one he favoured. Anyway, surely doing sports like that would earn him a couple of points… He could have joined a sports team at their school, but none of the available sports interested him, and so his free electives had ended up being chess and piano. Which had cemented his nerd-status if nothing of the other stuff had before. 

Still, Charlie, the only one to regularly beat his ass at the chess club, had started talking to him and had not given Cas a chance to back out of their buddying friendship. Once Charlie and Cas had started talking over a chess game when Charlie had, once again, wiped the floor with him, they had realised that they actually shared a couple of other classes as well, although Charlie’s schedule was more science-heavy than Cas’.  Soon he had found himself tagging along with her during lunch breaks and on activities outside school. This is how he had discovered that Charlie was also best friends with the green-eyed boy who shared a few of Cas’ and Charlie’s AP classes. 

Castiel kept referring to the green-eyed boy as 'the green-eyed boy' even though he would have to be a moron to not catch his name in one of their shared classes, especially since he had somewhat of a… crush. Still, while they had not yet been introduced to each other, Cas had found it weird calling him Dean in his head. Also, calling him Dean in his head, Castiel had discovered, lead to him feeling much closer to the boy than he had been in real life at that point. Once he had woken himself up from a certain kind of dream with an embarrassingly loud moan, which he was fairly certain had sounded very much like a moaned version of Dean’s name, Cas had decided he would rather not chance his brother hearing him groan out names in his sleep and had stopped referring to Dean as 'Dean' in his head. Once Charlie had basically forced Dean and Castiel to become friends, Castiel had capitulated, especially since his conscious effort to avoid thinking Dean had done nothing to keep him from moaning the name while asleep. As his brother Gabriel kept pointing out at inopportune moments. 

The problem right now, however, was that Castiel was supposed to meet all his new friends at the lake in an hour and that he was probably supposed to bring a swimsuit. The chances of the gathering including no jumping into the water whatsoever seemed slim. Castiel swallowed. Dean would be wearing a swimsuit. A wet swimsuit. Dean would be wet. Rivulets of water running down his skin, glistening in the sun… Castiel’s mouth was suddenly very dry and with no little amount of panic he noticed that other parts of himself had taken a visible interest in his thoughts. There was no way he would be able to watch Dean swimming and fooling around in the water while wearing nothing but glorified boxer shorts without embarrassing himself. 

In another wave of panic Castiel remembered that the last time he had been swimming had been when he had been part of the swim team at his old school, before he had stopped because there had been no time to keep up with all his hobbies next to taking that many AP classes. That had been last year. On the swim team they had to wear proper swimwear, which meant that the swimsuits were rather tight, so as not to create unnecessary friction. After all, every second counted. Castiel did not have any swimsuit beside those pants. Those rather tight pants. If there was no way he would be able to avoid embarrassing himself faced with a gloriously wet Dean Winchester, then there was not a snowball’s chance in hell that he would be able to hide his embarrassment with that kind of swimwear.  

Panicking, Castiel rushed home and began digging through his closet. No, there really were no other trunks anywhere. He wondered briefly if he could ask Dean whether he could borrow one of his, claiming he didn’t have any, but he quickly canned that idea. Just the thought of wearing Dean’s trunks made all his blood rush south. Not an option then. 

Castiel sighed. There was nothing for it, he’d have to cancel. Castiel was surprised by how disappointed he felt. He took out his phone and shot off a text to Dean, claiming that he had come home to find his cat Fluffles had vomited and that he had to take him to the vet. Seconds later a text came back from Dean.

<<No prob bud hope nothing serious wait a sec ill come over help u take him almost there.>>

Cas stared at the text. What was he going to do now? And how could Dean be almost here anyway, had he decided to pick Cas up?

Cas was still staring at his phone when the doorbell rang. 

_What the hell was he going to do now?_

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a small art blog, delicirony.tumblr.com \- my art tag is #delicirony. If you’d like to have a look, you can find [my artsy stuff on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony) too.


End file.
